Ghostbusters of Dimension 68-M
The Ghostbusters of Dimension 68-M'68-M Memo (2018). IDW Comics- "Ghostbusters Crossing Over Issue #4" (2018) (Comic p.21). ''68-M Memo reads: "Our initial meeting with the Ghostbusters of 68-M came during an incursion of water-based demons that would have been at home in a Lovecraft story (but were far more flammable)." are a parallel version of the Ghostbusters who resemble Japanese animation characters. History Once Proteus created the Cerberus Manifestation to search for The Real Ghostbusters of Dimension 68-R, the entity started searching the multiverse. One of the portals it passed over led to 68-M. The prime dimension Ghostbusters met the Ghostbusters of 68-M during their own exploration of the multiverse while Dimension 68-M experienced an incursion of Class 7 water-based demons. The prime team noticed a highly stylized reality with a preponderance of Japanese cultural influence and its people were like characters out of Japanese animation. They attempted contact with a translator. It was observed the Ghostbusters of 68-M understood English perfectly but didn't speak it unless miscommunication led to danger and they were quite stubborn in that regard.68-M Memo (2018). IDW Comics- "Ghostbusters Crossing Over Issue #4" (2018) (Comic p.21). 68-M Memo reads: "They understand English perfectly, but do not go out of their way to speak it unless miscommunication would lead to danger. They're quite stubborn in that regard." Ray 68-M was obsessed with grandiose adventures and bragged about past cases at the drop of a hat as well as predicting bigger victories in the future.68-M Memo (2018). IDW Comics- "Ghostbusters Crossing Over Issue #4" (2018) (Comic p.21). 68-M Memo reads: "68-M's Ray is obsessed with grandiose adventure; he brags of past cases at the drop of a hat and predicts even bigger successes in the future." Egon 68-M seemed mostly disinterested in anything not connected to his research, including his own colleagues. They often kept Egon's interest with new problems to solve or new things to study.68-M Memo (2018). IDW Comics- "Ghostbusters Crossing Over Issue #4" (2018) (Comic p.21). 68-M Memo reads: "The Egon of this dimension is mostly disinterested in anything that doesn't connect to his research, including his colleagues. They have a habit of finding new things for him to study, and keep his attention by presenting him with new problems to solve." Winston 68-M was a man of few words and simply wanted to rid the world of as many ghosts as he could.68-M Memo (2018). IDW Comics- "Ghostbusters Crossing Over Issue #4" (2018) (Comic p.21). 68-M Memo reads: "Their Winston is a quiet man who simply wants to rid the world of as many ghosts as he can." Peter 68-M enjoyed causing property damage.68-M Memo (2018). IDW Comics- "Ghostbusters Crossing Over Issue #4" (2018) (Comic p.21). 68-M Memo reads: "... And the Peter Venkman of Dimension 68-M simply enjoys causing property damage." The prime team speculated they were less than forthcoming or messing with them for their own amusement. Nonetheless, they worked together twice and the 68-M team was nothing but professional.68-M Memo (2018). IDW Comics- "Ghostbusters Crossing Over Issue #4" (2018) (Comic p.21). 68-M Memo reads: "These Ghostbusters have been nothing but professional on the two occasions we've had to work together, so the possibility that they were amusing themselves at our expense remains fairly high." Egon Spengler, of the prime dimension, asked the Ghostbusters of 68-M for their help in retrieving ghosts that escaped from the Containment Unit and escaped into the multiverse. All of the teams involved in the operation gathered in the Warehouse. The Ghostbusters of Dimension 11-W, Ghostbusters of Dimension 68-M, and Ghostbusters of Dimension 68-Q were shuttled to the Firehouse and Jenny Moran presented them to Walter Peck as proxies for the team to handle any local calls that may arise. Ray 68-M declared, in Japanese, that he was ready to blow many things up and perhaps capture a ghost. Kevin Tanaka quickly told Peck he didn't understand anything Ray said. Peck exclaimed he knew what that Ray said. Trivia *The Ghostbusters are visually based on the Penguin-Hunters in the anime Tokyo ESP: Scene 03 Penguin and Girl. **This version of Winston was created for the comics. *On page 16 of Ghostbusters Get Real Issue #2, in the top of the page, the Ghostbusters appeared in a portal. *In Ghostbusters Crossing Over Issue #2, Dan Schoening added these Ghostbusters to page 20 on his own, prompting Erik Burnham to come up with a back story for them. erikburnham Tweet 4/18/18 *On page 21 of Ghostbusters Crossing Over Issue #4, the names of the Ghostbusters are written in Japanese katakana characters. **レイ or "Rei" which translates to Ray. **ウィンストン or "U~insuton" which translates to Winston. **ピーター or "Pītā" which translates to Peter. **エゴン or "Egon". *On page 21 of Ghostbusters Crossing Over Issue #4, Dimension 68-M's ID-coordinates are noted to be 09-201913011407-02. See Also *Tokyo ESP: Scene 03 Penguin and Girl Appearances *IDW Publishing''' **Ghostbusters Get Real ***Issue #2 **Ghostbusters Crossing Over ***Issue #2 ***Issue #3 ***Issue #4 ****Mentioned on page 21. ***Issue #5 ***Issue #6 References Gallery Ghostbusters68MCrossingOver01.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters Crossing Over Issue #2 Ghostbusters68MCrossingOver02.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters Crossing Over Issue #3 Ghostbusters68MCrossingOver03.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters Crossing Over Issue #3 Ghostbusters68MCrossingOver04.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters Crossing Over Issue #3 MikeTheGolem04.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters Crossing Over Issue #3 SlimerATCIDW02.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters Crossing Over Issue #5 Ghostbusters11WCrossingOver02.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters Crossing Over Issue #5 Category:IDW Characters Category:IDW Character Dimensions